Slow Dance
by rini
Summary: The scouts are @ band camp and on the last day, there is a dance. Fun time for the inner scouts!
1. Default Chapter Title

Slow Dance 

by rini 

Hey everyone! It's been a while huh? Not as many fics get posted during the school year. It's too hectic. Oh, well. At least I am getting this out! Okay, I had about 10 people tell me to do a Raye romance and no other comments, so don't yell at me if you wanted another Serena and Darien one. (Oh, guys, by the way... I am planing on writing a Usako and Mamo-chan fic, cuz a few people have requested that. ;) I love you guys so much, that I take requests! I'm so nice huh?) Okay, here is some info on the story, cuz I kinda did a bad job opening it. The scouts are in High school and are at Band Camp which is held at a college campus. It is the last day before camp lets out and there is a dance. No, no creepy monsters are gonna show up in this fic. (Unless you include geeks in spandex who can't dance!) Please R&R, thanks! I'll see you in my next fic... I have no clue what it is yet, but I'll see ya there! ~rini 

A sharp rapping came from Ami and Serena's door. Both heads at the vanity snapped up and in unison they growled, "WHAT!" 

"Are you guys ready YET!?" a fiery voice called angrily. 

Ami's eyes softened, "Oh, Raye, come on in. It's open." she said in her soothing voice. 

Raye literally broke it down, and a quick scan went over all friends. 

Raye was in a short, red, spaghetti strap dress. The dress was tight, had an empire waist, and a slit that wasn't school appropriate. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing her killer red heals that flattered her long legs. 

Serena was in a cute pink top that laced up the front, and a short pink leather skirt, accompanied by white boots styled like Sailor Jupiter's. 

Ami was wearing a tight blue shirt with a square neckline, it's hem rested just above her belly button. She had tight hip hugger jeans on that flared out slightly. Her blue hair was nicely styled and held out of her eyes with a blue clip on the side. 

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" they all squealed. 

Raye frowned. In her normal harsh and annoyed tone she said, "Where are Lita and Mina? Aren't they ready yet?" 

"They are still in their room, waiting for us..." Ami drifted off. 

"LET'S GO!" Raye shouted as she grabbed both friends dragging down the dorm hallway. 

Lita answered her small dorm room's door when she heard the loud banging over the blaring 98º music. 

"Oh! Hi! Are you ready to go?" Lita said. She was wearing a trendy long green skirt that had zippers down the sides. Her dressy long sleeved white shirt, and plane white tennis shoes, could have been pulled out of the latest fashion magazine. 

Mina turned off her stereo. Her orange tube top nicely matched her tight orange boot-cut jeans and chunky shoes. "WHAT?" she said rather loudly, her head cocked to the side. 

Raye glared at her. "Your music was just a little loud, huh? Can we go now? The camp dance starts soon! Oh, make sure you lock your door. Never know what Seniors will do. Traditions at Marching Band Camp can be scary. Don't worry, some of my friends will look out for us... I hope." 

Mina, in dream land already, said, "Oh... sure. You ready to party?!" She paused. "I hear they hired some to die for college DJ!" Mina swooned. 

"FINALLY!" the annoyed and impatient Serena and Raye huffed. 

~~~ 

The gorgeous girls threw open the double swinging doors, walking in like models on the cat walk. Surprisingly, the shy Ami was boldly leading the pack, next to Raye, while the others huddled behind nervously chatting. 

A song from N'sync came on and Mina (totally absorbed by all boy bands) shrieked. "OH! I LOVE this song!" she squealed. She grabbed Raye and Ami, rushing them the rest of the way onto the dance floor. 

Raye's friend John came up to the group. "Hey girlies! Can I embarrass one of you?" 

Raye shook her head and sighed, "I don't think you could. Your a much better dancer than SOME guys here." She pointed to a geek in spandex, dancing alone. "I cringe thinking he'd come ask me to dance." 

John smiled deviously, his eyes looking sinful through his sporty glasses. "Then you'll dance with me on the pool table Raye?" 

"Well... I am in a dress." She pointed at her trim figure, and continued, "Next band or school dance, I'll wear pants and dance with you on the stereos." She winked at him, making him laugh. 

"Well, I'll see ya'll later... oh Raye? I WILL hold you to this!" He laughed again and left as quickly as he came. 

Serena giggled when he was gone. "Raye! Getting feisty and friendly with the guys!" 

Raye glanced side ways at her. She huffed and said quickly, "Well SOMEONE in this group has to! I don't see you doing anything." she changed the subject. "OH! Lita! Why don't you dancemy friend Sam? And you, Ami, you can dance with John!" 

She turned to Serena. Her plan in full swing. "Serena, why don't you dance with my friend Darien, Hmmm?" she said slyly as she rammed Serena over to him. 

Mina giggled. "I thought I was the matchmaker. Goddess of Love mean anything to you?" 

"Well, you can match someone with me later kay? You and me can join that circle over there and dances in that group till the next song!" 

Mina smile. "Sound like a plan!" She stuck her arm out to Raye who quickly intertwined hers with it. They skipped over to the group of Juniors and Seniors taking Darien's old place. He had taken up some room when he and Serena started dancing. They had danced in ways that would make Serena's dad go into a coma. The two were now dancing in a corner. Mina looked over and nudged Raye. 

"You did a good job as a matchmaker. I don't think there is even air space between them!" 

Raye's face softened and she said softly, "I am a psychic Mina, plus, with the vibes I'm getting... I think..." 

Mina was getting antsy. "Yes? WHAT!?" 

"Their soul mates!" Raye exploded with great enthusiasm. 

Mina gave her famous V-for-Victory with a laugh. "Yeah, a goddess can tell that! Now we hafta see if yours is here! A slow dance is coming up!" 

Lita and Ami came over to the group. "Oh, a slow dance!" Lita exclaimed. 

Raye sighed, "Yeah, but the only guys I'd like to dance with are John and Sam... but I want you to get to know them. The guy I really like is practically being stalked by Ashlynn and Carolynn." 

Lita searched the room and saw him. "Marte? He IS cute. He looks just like one of my old boyfriends..." 

"You just wait Raye, you'll snag him!" Mina said proudly. 

Ami observed the scene. "I think Ashlyn expects him to ask her to dance, but he's just standing there looking out over the dance floor." Ami nudged her friend forward. She leaned close and whispered into her friends ear, "If you do I'll be jealous. If you don't I'll be angry." 

Raye stumbled forward and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the dashing Azabu High School student. She studied his face. His sapphire eyes reminded her of Darien's. She followed his stormy gaze across the dance floor. Her heart sank, he appeared to be looking for someone, not just daydreaming. What if it wasn't her? What if he really was looking for Ashlyn? She pushed her thoughts aside. She plastered a beaming smile on her face as she made her way over to him, and tapped him softly on the shoulder, as if afraid to anger him.

Once again her heart sank as he turned to her with a frown. She found her voice and spirit as a smile tugged at his lips. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked confidently. 

The smile, finally free, lightened his eyes. "Of course." his low voice music to her ears. He offered her his hand and they walked out together onto the dance floor.

Raye blushed madly as he pulled her body close to his, swaying to the soft music. Her heart, she swore, was going into cardiac arrest.

Eons seemed to pass as they slow danced in circles. Selfsihly hoping his mind was still with her, she squeezed his hand, and was satisfied when he softly rubbed his thumb in her back, and pulled her closer. He looked down, a small smile upon his face as his gaze swept over her, and looking into her fiery violet eyes. Her normally harsh features melted into sincere beauty, which just as quickly transformed into annoyance as the music ended. She looked up at his serious profile, still clinging to him. She blushed as he shifted his gaze back to her and the grin, tugging at his lips again.

Time against her, she prayed her voice and mind wouldn't betray her. "Thanks." she said sweetly in a husky voice. She breathed out in relief, glad her vocal cord chose to work for her. She stole one last, quick glance into his azure eyes. She turned to leave, their fingers still intertwined, touching until impossible. Her connection with him lost, she left to find her friends.

~~~

"Way to go!" Serena squealed.

Lita laughed heartily. "Did you see those icy looks from Ashlynn and Carolynn?"

Raye snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh yeah, them." she shuddered. "If looks could kill, I'd be 6 feet under!" 

"I woulda dusted 'em if I could... but I..." Serena mumbled to herself.

Mina was totally off the subject. "I see I did a good job, your totally hooked on him!"

"Well, he'll always have a place in my heart. He was my first slow dance. All of my firsts will... when they come." she said. 'If only I had a place in his' she sighed mentally.

Mina frowned. Quickly she whispered, "Uh oh! Raye! You got him in trouble!"

Raye's head snapped up, almost causing whiplash. "What!? Oh no! HOW?" she wailed on incoherently.

"Shhh, it's okay." Lita cooed. "Carolynn called him over and their talking. Don't worry. Hehehe, I don't think he's listening to her." she winked. "Seems you got his attention more than you thought!"

Blushing a shade of red brighter than her dress, Raye giggled like Serena did when she was nervous. Desperate to change the subject, she walked over to Ami. She bowed deeply with multiple hand flourishes, she than asked in a British accent, "May I have this dance 'mlady?"

Laughing, she grabbed Raye's arm and skipped over to the dance floor. Later in the song, the others joined in, forming a circle once again.

Mina tapped Raye on the shoulder. Leaning in, she whispered in her freind's ear, "We have news. Marty can't keep his eyes off you!"

Raye blushed once again. She was about to speak but was cut off by the DJ. "Well guys. Been great and all, but this is the last song of the night." he paused waiting for the groaning to pass. "Enjoy!"

Raye unknowingly shot a quick peek at Marty. Mina squealed as "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down came on. She grabbed Raye, dancing moves that made Raye extremely nervous, the group embarrassed, and every chaperone's hair curl. Raye laughed anxiously and smiled, and slowly began to dance with Mina. Slowly, the other scouts began to strut their stuff in the "dirty dancing" section.

The song ended and the giddy group of girls rushed up to their rooms. After they checked their rooms for the "Senior Traditions", they met in the hallway.

Carolynn and Ashlynn passed them in the hall. "Like, Oh-my-gawd! He TOTALLY digs you babe! Someone likes Ashlynn!" Carolynn sang. "Is he boyfriend material?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm not sure what I'll do to him once I snag him." Ashlynn boasted confidently.

"Hmph. A little sure of herself, isn't she?!" Serena scoffed. "I hope their room got pranked!"

Raye rubbed her hands together. "Oh, it did. You know Darien, guys? He 'n I are good friends. I made a request to him. Him and a bunch of our other friends took special care of their room, and guarded ours."

"That's why he left." Serena pouted. "Wait! You know him?!"

Raye nodded. "Yep. He told me he thought you were cute. Knowing that, I paired you guys up. Oh, c'mon. I wanna watch them open their room!"

A shrill scream was heard. Lita stiffened. "Negaslime?" she whispered questioningly. 

"No," Raye laughed, "Ashlynn. Those two must have seen their room. Let's go!"

The 5 girls arrived on the seen, and weren't displeased by the seniors work. Ducktape was blocking the window and door. Shaving cream adorn the walls and ceiling. Glitter was on the floor, in the open dresser drawers, and on the vanity shelf. Lastly, the two mattresses were missing. (They later would be found boy's floor, in a shower stall.)

"Ooo, that will take a while to clean up!" Ami sneered. She turned to her friends, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too, "Serena said as she yawned. "Maybe we all should. Don't stay up to late chattin with Molly, okay?"

Raye huffed. "I won't Meatball Head." she frowned. "I can't believe I have to room with YOUR friend. She's nice, but I barely know her. All because you talk in your sleep, and could blow our cover. Sheesh." Raye muttered a few things under her breath, then happily chirped, "Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow at breckfast!" all to perkily for that time at night.

Okay, this chapter is done! It took me so long to type this! (Mainly cause I'm lazy.) I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. I don't like what I have outlined for chapter two, so how bout some thing you guys would like? If I don't hear anything (trusting souls aren't you?) I'll just post what I have written. See you guys soon! ~rini


	2. Default Chapter Title

Slow Dance 

Chapter 2: Morning Person

By rini

Hey guys! Been a while! I am sorry it took me so long. I admit it! I'm lazy! If you don't remember, Raye had her 1st slow dance with a guy named Marty. This is the follow up to that story cuz a few people requested it! :) ~rini

~~~~~333~~~~~

Raye was happily eating her cocopuffs when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. "Oh! You scared me!" she stopped when she saw who it was. 

"Good morning Raye!" 

'Why is Marty here?' she thought to herself. "Uh.. hi!" she giggled, surprised by his visit. It was just her and him. None of their friends, no teachers, and NO Ashlynn or Carolynn. They were the first of their school in the cafeteria. Everyone else were strangers. "Why are you up so early?" 

"I was about to ask you the same! I couldn't sleep. I have this reoccurring dream that wakes me up. It's not a nightmare though. You?" he smiled casually as he leaned back in his chair. 

"I usually get up this early in the morning. It's habit now! I work at the Cherry Hill Temple so I have to get up to finish chores. If I'm not cleaning, I'm training in self-defense." she stopped and took another spoonful of the sugary chocolate flavored cereal. 'It's not really a lie... self-defense and being a Scout run hand in hand!' 

A thoughtful expression flashed across his face. "Self-defense huh? Maybe you can spar me!" 

She smiled and stated, "Sounds like fun... but are you sure know what your dealing with?" 

"I can handle you." he said defiantly. 

"Okay...", she said drawing out the word. "Where and what time?" 

He grinned deviously as he stood up. "After you finish eating, out in the practice field. We ARE an hour ahead of every normal person's schedule... if you can call any of us band dorks normal." 

She brushed a strand of her long her away from her cheek. She turned to Marty and smiled. "Okay!" 

~~~~~333~~~~~

Outside, on the shadowed field, two figures to fighting stances. Raye took the first move, her raven hair swirled about her as she attacked him. To her surprise, he dodged her attack with ease. Marty let a punch fly and was astonished when she caught his curled fist in her hand mid swing. She tightened her grip and grabbed higher up on his arm. As carefully as she could, Raye flipped him over her shoulder, making sure to flash her skill, and not hurt him. When he landed, he uttered, "Amazing..." and quickly focused on the sparring match at hand. 

They both attacked each other, but the grace they had displayed earlier in the fight, temporarily disappeared and they tummbled to the ground in a heap entangled arms and legs. They hit the ground with a sickening thud and a "few" choice four-letter words could be heard. 

~~~~~333~~~~~

Dazed, Raye sat up and looked over to where Marty had fell. "Are you okay Marty?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear and uneasiness. 

He gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah. Chicita, it will tak more than that to hurt me. How bout you?" 

She smiled and said softly, "I'm fine..." She cralwed over to where he was lying on his back, and sat cross-legged beside him. 

"Raye?" he whispered. 

She looked at him uneasily. "Y-yes?" she stammered. 

"I never did thank you for dancing with me last night, did I?" 

Curious, she answered, "No, not really." She frowned. "I kinda hightailed it outta there before you could, I guess." 

In an instant, he had her face in his hands. He gently kissed her lips, deciding an "angel kiss" was his best choice since he wasn't sure of her fealings for him. 

Raye had a goofy frin on her face. "I... uh... thanks?" Raye stuttered. 

Marty smiled mischievously, his eyes glimmering with childlike happiness. "I was thanking you! Now, about sparring. I call that a tie! Now, I need to thankyou for facing me and proving to be such a great opponent!" 

Before she could respond, he had already reclaimed her lips, and was deepening the kiss. They stood up, their bodies plastered against eachother. As they broke the kiss, they heard clapping and whistling. 

"Applause?" the questioned in unison. 

Their closest friends had seen it all. They had stood back and watched the match from the beginning. 

"I knew they would get together!" Mina squealed enthusiastically as she jumped around in tiny circles. 

Darien, with an arm around Serena's shoulders and a smug look on his face, shouted, "So buddy, are you too a couple yet?" from his safe distance. 

Raye's chest tightened waiting for his answer. She felt his arm snake across her back and around her waist. She closed her eyes as she was kissed on the cheek. 

In a booming, proud voice, Marty responded, "Of course!" He turned to Raye and in a softer tone, "If you'd like to be." 

"Of course" she whispered. She relized she had found her soul mate, she could feel it. It wasn't a normal love. She had loved Chad, but knew that it wasn't the same, and leading him around wouldn't do anything for either of them. "I love you Marty." 

"I love you too. I always will. Somehow... I know I will." 

They kissed again, enjoying being close and in the warm embrace of love, close to all their dearest friends. 

So guys! Didja like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter, review it... flames too... (I'm used to it thanks to my stories "Magical Love" and "A Bad Day".... yeah. I think I will re-write them to keep everyone happy.) I have some very kewl ideas for my next stories. A few major ones maybe! :) So much spare time during math class to think some story lines up... erm... I mean at study hall. I ALWAYS pay attention in school... hehehe.... yeah right, who am I kidding? C-ya guys next time! ~rini


End file.
